Episode 016 - $30 DIY Steadycam vs. $500 Glidecam
Ryan refuses to come out of the closet, Josh and Bruno laughs at Ryan's expense, and the team builds a DIY steadycam and compare it to its pricey counterpart, the Glidecam. Also, Josh stabs somebody. Episode Run-time: 13:16 DIY Steadycam Build Instructions *Difficulty: Easy *Needs: **Assembly ***3x 1/2" galvanized steel pipe ***3x 1/2" end caps ***1x 1/2" T-joint ***2x 1/4"-20x2" machine bolts ***1x 1/4"-20 wing nut ***3x 1/4" flange washers ***3x 1/4" lock washers ***2x 1/4"-20 machine nuts ***5-10 lb training weight **Tools ***'Safety Glasses - Always wear eye protection!' ***Power drill with ample power and torque (minimum 18 volts) ***1/4" drill bit capable of cutting through metal ***Wrench (or better yet a vice) ***Socket wrench with 1/4" socket ***Flat-head Screwdriver *Cost: $30 #Have an assistant hold an end cap tightly between a wrench with the threaded end faced up. If you do not have an assistant on hand, place the end cap in a vice and make sure it is tighten down and has a firm grip. #Drill a hole through the center of the end cap. Repeat these two steps with a second end cap. #Thread a 1/4"-20 machine bolt through one end cap. Thread the following on the 1/4"-20 bolt in this order: #*lock washer -> five machine washers -> a nut -> a flange washer -> inverted wing nut #Thread a 1/4"-20 machine bolt with a flange washer. Thread the bolt and washer through the middle hole on the training weight. Thread another flange washer through the bolt, feed the bolt through the second end cap and lock it down with a lock washer and 1/4"-20 machine nut using the wrench and socket wrench. #Take the three pipes and screw one end into each end of the T-joint. #Attach your two end caps to the top and bottom pipes and an end cap to the side handle. How to Use Your DIY Steadycam #Attach your camera to the 1/4"-20 bolt on top. Adjust the wing nut to stop the camera at a certain angle you want as necessary. #Walk with your actor and film them wile holding the steadycam with both hands. One hand should always be on the end of the handle while the other is holding the upper shaft or just below the T-joint. #Always watch your steps as you can possibly trip and hurt yourself or damage your camera. #When you put down your steadycam, always remove the camera to prevent from fall and damage, and remove the handle so that the steadycam remains upright. Comparision Between DIY Steadyand the Glidecam Ryan said that was a stark difference between shooting handheld and using the DIY steadycam. Ryan also said "Being that the Glidecam cost $500 and the steadycam cost $30, I was really impressed by the result." The downside is the overall weight of the steadycam. Depending on the weight of your camera, you will need to balance it out with equal weight on the bottom. Carrying the steadycam can be very exhausting, so be sure to stay hydrated and have spare changes of shirts. Quick Tips: Cheap Lighting "Lighting is one of the most important things in a film, but unfortunately a lot of people don't have the funds to shell out to get the really good kits. But with a little bit of cash and a trip to Walmart, you can have something pretty decent on your hands." *Can-lights (a.k.a. clamp lights; not to be confused with recessed lights) **Costs between $9-$15 or the large ones, $5-$8 for the small ones **Can use regular incandescent lamps, compact fluorescent lamps, flood lamps, just about any kind of light bulb with a standard, medium base **Can be clamped to banisters, chairs, etc. *Work lights **Costs between $10-$100 depending on wattage rating **Can provide anywhere from 100W of light to 1000W depending on setup **Upside: lots of light when you need it; comes with stands **Downside: uses special bulbs; bulbs tend to burn out quickly; runs very hot; uses a lot of power Episode Sponsors Go Daddy and Squarespace Category:Episodes Category:Builds Category:Quick Tips